Here's To Love
by mabe
Summary: A Moulin Rouge fic with song from Down With Love: Christian just realized that the most important thing in life is just being with Satine, even when The Duke is in town. Review, please?


Disclaimer: It's all Baz's. And everyone in Bazmark and 20th century fox of corse..

Author's Note: It's a Moulin Rouge fic with a song from Down With Love, "Here's To Love." Just saw it today!! Hehe.. *scream* EWAANNN!!!! Actually, to differ between Christian's, Satine's, and S&C's lyrics, I have varied the fonts. For Christian, the font is like this. For Satine, like this. For both of them, like _this_. But I don't think it will upload successfully, so I guess I have to write C: for Christian, and so on.  

Oh yea, pls review…

Here's To Love

Hahaha. The wind flew the sounds of laughter to the streets below. Hahaha. The enormous red windmill, on the front of an infamous club, with bulbs -now turned off- forming its name, _Moulin Rouge_, swirled its hands, like it too felt the joy of the laugh's owners. Hahaha. They came from inside the building, vibrating the mirrored-wall. Hahaha. Several sweepers stopped their job on the front park, searched for the source, looked into the room, and found it - the bar on the corner, where three people enjoying their selves. Hahaha. Hahaha. Hahaha.

"Wait, wait! The best thing you know is.. is to.. is to drink and drink! No, that's not it! Christian, no! Don't steal it! It's my line!" Toulouse's voice echoed from behind the bar, where he stood on the chair, through the air before he laughed again. The _Moulin Rouge_ has temporarily closed due to the rehearsal needed for _Spectacular, Spectacular_. And even when there was no rehearsal schedule, like this time, these three friends –two lovers and their friend, to be precise- liked to sneak into the bar and amusing themselves, and others.

"Steal it? I made it, I can take it whenever I want! In fact," Christian said, smiling mischievously to the woman who, like him, sitting on the high-legged chair, in front of the bar, Satine. "In fact," he resumed, "if you cannot memorize it for ten seconds, I will have to search for someone else to play the part." 

Satine faced him abruptly. "Oh, you're so bad!" she said, annoyed. But Christian could see a smile on the corner of her lips.

"What!?" bellowed Toulouse dreadfully, "you can't, Christian! You just can't!" now squeaking.

"Ten, nine, eight,"

"Wait! I know! It's like this, I fell in love with the sitar player! No, it's yours, Satine."

"Six, five,"

Panic, Toulouse turned her head everywhere, searching for something that could make him remembered. And that's when he saw Satine. Her mouth was mouthing something, "The greatest thing," she said, soundlessly.

"Four, three,"

"Be loved in return."

"Two,"

"I GOT IT! The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!"

The laughter was heard again.

"Phew! That was close," said Toulouse, sweeping his sweat, "_merci_, Satine!"

Satine's jaw dropped. Toulouse covered his mouth with his hand. And Christian cried, "Satine?"

For a mere second there was only silence. And then they burst into laughter again. Christian even had tears in his eyes. He wished he could stay like this forever, with Satine. 

But with the Duke, what could they expect? Satine saw him and stopped laughing. 

"Is that something on your mind, Darling?" she asked.

Christian, not ready for the question, answered, "No, I'm not thinking about The Duke!"

Even Toulouse stopped laughing. Satine sighed. She knew that Duke was the only thing in his mind lately, besides her that is. Nobody said a word until she suddenly said firmly, "Christian! Now, look into my eyes!" 

Christian couldn't dare to look her. And Satine finally continued, "OK, so just hear me out. Did you see me laughing my head off just now? With You? Now the question is, Have you ever seen me like that whenever I was with Duke? I have never even been alone with him! Next question, Why worry? Down with the Duke!"

When she finished, Christian finally looked at her. Her face was red and now she was staring at the empty wall behind the bar. Toulouse, didn't want to interrupt, headed to the darkest part of the bar and decided to make a drink.

Christian felt guilty. He, who said he believe in love above all things in the world, now was doubting it. Shame on him! Satine was right, she was always right. "Down with the Duke! Off with his head!" he thought, "and here's.." He clenched a glass that stood on the table. "And here's to love."

C: Satine, I'd like to propose a toast

His voice suddenly has filled the air without he could stop it. Satine turned her head. Christian just realized the glass was still empty, so he put it down with a I-thought-it-was-full look that made Satine smiled, and continued,

C: To the topic I dig the most

Beaming, Satine continued, 

S: Chris, let me dust off my loving cup

Christian, smiling widely more than ever, now joined her,

_C&S: Hey bartender! _

Toulouse ended his drink-making-activity, and replied, "Who? Me?" They only laughed while continued,

_C&S: Fill 'er up!_

Satine jumped off from her chair. The bulbs where _Moulin Rouge_ was crafted lightened on. The chandeliers above suddenly glowed. And with that, Satine sang,

S: Look how the neon starts to flicker

Christian followed her across the room,

C:Love's like a shot but works much quicker

Satine continued as she pointed him on his chest,

S: And you're a man who can hold his liquor

Toulouse suddenly came with two glasses full of martini that he recently finished. And when the lovers took them, he joined them singing, 

_C&S: Cheers, here's to love!_

When Toulouse decided not to disturb them, he returned back to his seat and watched both of them sang,

C: Life's a martini  
S: And you're the shaker  
And baby I sure packed a punch!

Christian ran slowly to another corner of the room, where a painting of Sarah Berndhart by Toulouse, hanged.

C: Hey! You make Sarah Berndhart look like a Quaker

Satine, blushed because her lover thought she was more beautiful than her favourite actress, continued,

S: But now it's only you for dinner...

Christian has came back from Sarah Berndhart's corner and sang with a and-not-forgetting look,

C: Breakfast...

And Satine replied, 

S: ...and lunch

The grandfather's clock behind the bar suddenly echoed. The three of them was astonished with how much it sounded like a wedding bell ringing.

C: I hear the march that's calling for us

Satine circled her arms around his, and she walked slowly with him,

S: We'll walk down the aisle to an angels' chorus  
He was abruptly down on his knees and sang,

C: I'll be your Rock if you'll be my Doris

Satine gave him a bewildered look. The singing was held for a few seconds, then he said to her, "You know, the old couple living next to my garret." 

"Oh, them!" she nodded in understanding.

_C&S: Sweet heavens above!_

Satine realized that Toulouse was still on his chair, hands on his both cheeks, smiling. She made a signal with her chin so Christian could see what she saw.

S: Why is Toulouse smiling at us?

C: He knows what we're thinking of! Oh, Can he?

_C&S: Cheers! Cheers! Baby, here's to love!_

They moved away from Toulouse so they could have a moment of their own. When Satine was sure Toulouse couldn't hear them, she sang,

S: Your eyes are so intoxicating  
Christian now spoke more slowly that ever,

C: Bottoms up, babe, let's get to mating  
Satine looked surprised but answered with the quietest voice she could have,

S: I'll bet it bears reiterating  
      Toulouse now looked suspicious. He almost climbed down from the chair, and when they saw this, they were quickly back to their previous position and sang loudly,

_C&S: Cheers, here's to love!_

_Though it ain't New Year's, pop the champagne and let's take a spin on the floor_

Satine then did one of her dance numbers. She was spinning through the room and landed in front of the bar again. When she saw Toulouse was still there, she whispered to him, "Get the carriage!" before he, almost flew from his high chair, ran out.

C: Your moves are good

S: I'm feeling no pain

_C&S: So let's pay the check and slip out the back door!_

Christian grabbed a bottle of champagne. Satine took the two empty glasses on the bar table. Then together they jogged to the back door. There, Toulouse has waited, smiling more widely, with a carriage five meters behind him. Christian guided Satine through the bushy backyard. But before they ascended the carriage, they had one more thing to say, or sing,

_C&S: We took Montmarte without the bitters_

_We're staying put, last call's for quitters  
Soon it will be just babysitters_

S: 'Cause this hawk's now a dove!

They heard the driver called them, "Hey, I ain't got all day!" Christian then took Satine's free hand in his and pulled her slowly towards the carriage. But Satine seemed to be losing something.

C: Baby the carriage is blowing its horn!  
S: But I can't find my hat and my gloves!  
C:: Oh, Can it?  
C&S: _Cheers! Cheers! Baby, here's to love!_

They finally walked in to the carriage. Toulouse has told the driver their destination, Christian's garret. Inside the carriage, Christian opened the champagne and filled the glasses with it.

"Here's mud in your eye," he said.   
      "Here's lookin' at you, Honey," Satine replied.  
      "Here, this'll put hairs on your chest," he paused for a moment, "not that I would want that."

The two wineglasses clanged when they collided, and with that Christian and Satine sang their final words,

_C&S: Here's to love..._

The footsteps of the horses started to fade away. Toulouse still stood in front of the backdoor when the carriage turned right to the garret. 

"Love!" he sighed.

He said nothing and just stood there. Another carriage came, another went. He still stood there. He watched them until they went blur. It took him some times to realize that it wasn't because of the fog, or the wind, or the dust, or everything but him. He swept his wet eyes before he sang to himself, "Here's to love…," and walked into the building again. He halted in front of the door. 

"Love!" he sighed again before he bursted into laugh. "Love! Hahaha!"

He was so sure Christian and Satine was laughing too now. Hahaha. And now he stood here and laughed at him and his poor fate. Hahaha. He opened the door, came in, and laughed again. He left it ajar and the wind blew the laughter, now only from a person, to the streets. Hahaha. Hahaha.

**Author's Note 2: **Well, I got the idea when I saw Here's To Love music video, and imagined it was Christian and Satine. I changed some lyrics and eliminate some of them too. Coz I think they don't fit the situation at that time. Example, _Cupid has launched a guided missile_, I'm not sure if they have invented it back then. Hmm.. Sorry for the odd changing!

Oh yea, if you like this fan fic, pls review. And if you don't, pls review. Also, if you like it, maybe you want to read my other moulin rouge fan fic called _Memoir of A Journalist_. *promotion mode off* Hehehe..

_  
  
_

  
_  
  
_

_  
  
_

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
